Armida (TV3)
Babaeng Lawin (translated 'Hawk Woman') or Armida was one of Darna's original enemies from the 1940's. Eventually the original Darna defeats her along with three other villains. However a storm reveals the four encased in hail-blocks. Upon their discovery, Dr. Danilo Morgan quickly acquires them. Because of his tweaking the casings, the four manage to escape and wreak havoc around the town of San Miguel. The villainesses demand to see Darna but instead are faced by the Keeper of the Stone (the original Darna) who promises to give them the stone, if they leave the town alone. The Keeper keeps her promise but only gives little of the power to the four villainesses before a darkness consumes them. She later awoke to find herself trapped once again and suspended in the stratosphere. She then broke herself free of the crystalline prison. She has speed powers from the magical stone. In the 1940's In her past as Armida, she was once a performer in circus along with a young Mateo, her strict brother. She fell in love with Ramil and she wanted to marry him but her brother Mateo didn't her want to. One of the siblings' performances, Mateo accidentally dropped her. She was unconscious until she was found by Dr. Montgomery and he gave her a cyber wings and a microchip. After this, she killed him. She then used her powers to wreak havoc against innocent lives. In the present time After she was freed from crystalline prison, she meets Darna and they have their battle. Darna defeats her by grabbing her wings off but she didn't get the power of speed from her. After her defeat, she is found by an escaped Shiro and she becomes his ally. According to the guardian, Darna should kill Babaeng Lawin/Armida completely to retrieve the power of speed. Abilities The Babaeng Lawin has the ability to manifest cybernetic metal wings from her back, which allow her the power of flight and the proportionate strength of a hawk. She also has a hawk scream that overlays her human voice. When she and the other villains take the stone from the original Darna, she gained Darna's speed, with which she wasted no time in trumping Darna and taunting her with it. Difference from the Comicbooks: *On the comics, Armida doesnt wear a futuristic bodysuit, she was actually wearing a green night gown *She have 2 pet hawks that she considered her parents *She doesn't have a brother. Her brother on the TV series was written for the show *She was raised and trained upon by Dr. Eric Stenberge not by Doctor Montgomery who didn't exist at the comics at all *Her wings are detachable and looks like a hang glider or some type of Icarus' wings *She attacks in obscurity *Her parents were actually alive *She was actually born with superhuman strength, Her artificial wings were only gadgets created by Dr. Stenberge Trivia: Ehra Madrigal is the 4th actress to play the role of Babaeng Lawin For the 1st Babaeng Lawin was modernized for her TV incarnation. She always have fluffy feathery wings on her past incarnation Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009) Category:Villains in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)